Always Keep the Faith
by the thing you never knew about
Summary: DBSK fanfic! HeroxMax, Jaemin: Max has always had feelings for Hero, but when a drunken night causes them to spend a a night alone with each other, how will they react to it the next morning? Lime in 1st chapper. Read more inside


Hello! here is the first chapter of my story! I hope you like!

For those of you who don't know DBSK member have different names. I switch back and forth between them often!!

Hero-Jaejoong

Max-Changmin

Micky-Yoochun

Uknow-Yunho

Xiah-Junsu

here is the story banner that I made: tinypic . com/29p2pad. jpg *Remove the spaces*

* * *

They all piled out of the car as quick as can be; Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, and followed by Yunho. Junsu, being the most energetic of the bunch, ran to be the first at the door of the house that they all shared. The others followed behind him, Yoochun had a big box of beer with him. They all pushed into the house and made their way into the kitchen.

They were a noisy group of guys that yelled at laughed at almost anything, which they were doing at the moment. Micky put the box on the kitchen table and the men hollered in joy.

"Yunho, go grab us come cups and get some ice. Tonight we drink till we can't drink anymore!" Micky yelled over the noisy bunch. Yunho ran to get the items (which took two trips) and placed them all on the table.

"Have at it everyone!" Yunho said happily. "Ganbae" Yunho cheered and the others followed suit.

"That was a great concert. No screw ups at all- you didn't even drop your mic this time Jaejoong!" Changmin said loudly as he took a sip from his beer. Everyone laughed at the joke. Hero glared at his younger band-mate and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Well at least I can hit all my notes!" he retaliated. Changmin hit Hero back softly and they started play fighting.

"You dared me to sing my note really high that time!" Max yelled back.

"You were stupid enough to do it!" Hero yelled back. Changmin had Jaejoong by both of the wrists and he was trying to push or pull out of his death-grip.

Junsu finished drinking his first beer, slammed the glass down and started laughing. "I remember that! Yunho gave you such a talking to after that! He was so mad!" Uknow started laughing as well.

"We promise not to do that again Yunho, but it was so funny seeing your face" Micky laughed at him and got a glare in his return.

"We were singing LIVE! How could you do that?!"

Max and Hero were still play fighting. Max was standing up and pushing Hero's arms towards him and Hero was pushing back. Max stepped back and hit the table causing Junsu to spill some beer on it.

"Heeeyyyy, watch it!" He yelled at them. Yunho pulled out six cans of beer from the box.

"Here, since you both are so wasteful, aish, spilling beer, you have to drink this. Now. All of it!" He handed the pair three cans of beer each.

"whaaaat?" Hero whined.

"No complaining!! Last one to finish has to clean the whole house tomorrow!!" Max and Hero looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I WILL beat you Jaejoong!" They counted to three and started downing the beer as fast as they could. Changmin slammed down his crunched up beer can and wiped his mouth dry of beer.

"I win!" He threw his arms up in the air and the other members cheered. "Looks like you'll be cleaning Jaejoong!" Hero stuck his tongue out at Max and crossed his arms. He slid down in his chair. He could feel the alcohol taking effect on him from drinking so fast._ 'Max prolly feels the same way right about now. Really we prolly all are drunk.' _Jaejoong thought to himself.

The boy band sat around the table playing beer-games and laughing loudly. After about another hour of this, Yunho, Junsu, and Yoochun decided to call it a night.

"See ya in the mornin'." Micky drunkenly called to the remaining members at the table as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, the last one to go...

Jaejoong got up from his seat and started picking up the glasses and bringing them to the near-by sink. He only carried two at a time for fear of breaking them. Changmin got up to help him. He grabbed the rest of the glasses and set them in the sink.

"You know you don't have to help me." Hero's words came out somewhat slurred and drunken.

"You can hardly hold your liquor, huh?" Max shot back. He picked up the empty box that once held beer in it and started putting the crushed empty cans into it.

"I can kinda! And you... look at you... you're just as drunk as I am!" He pointed at Max lazily and walked into their living room.

"So... I don't act as stupid as you do when you're drunk." Max set down the box of beer can and followed the stumbling Jaejoong into the living room.

"Yea, I do act stupid. So what? You know what happened the last time I got hammered?" Jaejoong said facing away from Changmin. "That's when my ex-girlfriend got mad at me and broke up with me. Jeez I haven't gotten laid in a long time."

Changmin's heart skipped a beat. The thought of Hero having sex with a girl made him feel sick. Max had always been keeping a secret from the rest of the members. Hell, no one else knew his secret and it haunted him daily. Max had been gay since he was a little kid. Since he joined DBSK he had always been attracted to Jaejoong, ever since they first met.

The only problem was the fact that Jaejoong was the straightest man-whore in the world. He had dated 23 girls since DBSK first got together, 21 of them he had sex with, 12 of those were young girls that he took their innocence from. He had gone about a month without getting into a girl's pants. Max knew this all because Hero loved to tell him all about it. Even though he seemed really innocent on the outside, Hero just fucked anything that moved and had a vagina.

Knowing all of this pained Changmin, but he dealt with it because of his strong feelings for the elder member.

"What about you Changmin? When was your last lay?" Hero asked, already knowing the answer.

"... You know the only time I ever did that was with...." Changmin looked down at the fluffy white carpet in the living room.

"I'm still sorry about that. You looked so cute though..." Hero smiled. "Is it weird that that time when I saw you sleeping in the car, I thought you were so cute? I just had this urge in me, I felt like I had to kiss you." He laughed at himself. Max blushed and continued staring at the carpet.

Changmin laughed it off as well. It sounded like a nervous laugh. It was heavy and short. "You're very weird for thinking that." Hero cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. He took a few steps towards Max.

"I guess I'm a really strange person then." He smiled and put both of his hand on to Max's cheeks and turn his head to face him. Changmin was blushing madly. Hero moved his hands from Max's face to his upper arms. Jaejoong closed his eyes and lightly kissed Changmin on the cheek. Changmin's whole body tightened up. Jaejoong tightened his grip on Changmin's arms. Hero continued kissing his cheek moving bit by bit closer to Max's mouth.

Max turned his head slightly to the side but Hero's lips caught the corner of his mouth. Changmin couldn't hold in all of the emotion and lust that he had been feeling for the past few years anymore and it all exploded. He pushed his lips down onto Jaejoong's, so it was no more soft, sweet kisses but fiery, passionate ones. Changmin put his hands up in Jaejoongs' hair and pulled some into a fist. Jaejoong moved his hands to Changmin's back and pulled on his shirt.

They kissed long and hard and they were both breathing heavily. Hero forced his tongue into Max's mouth and they fought for dominance. Boy, Jaejoong was a good kisser, and this was Changmin's first time kissing in such a manner, but he did not disappoint.

Both men could feel their members waking up and ready for use. Hero broke from the kiss helped Changmin take off his shirt, Max returned the favor. Hero lightly pushed Max onto the floor and got on top of him. Hero replaced his lips onto the younger males and pushed his clothed hips against Max's. they felt their aching parts push up against each others and they both let out a moan, Changmin's being louder. Max continued push up against Hero even when he pulled his mouth away and started focusing on his neck; biting, licking, and sucking on it.

"Fuck, that feels good Changmin..." Hero's voice sounded tired. Max moaned some but stopped when Hero stopped moving and his body felt a little heavier.

"... y-you okay?" He could hardly manage to say. When he didn't get a response he moved some so that he could see the elders face.

He had passed out.

Disappointment washed over Changmin. His body was craving the attention from Hero that it had wanted for so long.

'At least I got this from him' He smiled to himself. Max adjusted his body slightly to where he was comfortable enough to maybe get some sleep with Hero passed out on him.

"goodnight, Hyung." he whispered and tried to find sleep.

* * *

that is it for this chapter~ review please!

Hyung= something that a younger male calls an older one. roughly translated as older brother. it shows closeness.

The things about Hero dropping his mic, Max singing and awful high note because of a bet, and Hero being Max's first kiss, I DID NOT make up~ they are all true and really did happen!


End file.
